vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Glee
Glee Glee is an American musical comedy-drama television series that airs on Fox in the United States. It focuses on the William McKinley High School glee club New Directions competing on the show choir competition circuit, while its members deal with relationships, sexuality, and social issues. About The Creators The series was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan, the last of whom first conceived of Glee as a film. The three wrote all of the show's episodes for the first two seasons, and Murphy and Falchuk served as the show's main directors. The pilot episode was broadcast on May 19, 2009, and the first season aired from September 9, 2009 to June 8, 2010. The second season aired from September 21, 2010 to May 24, 2011, and the third season aired from September 20, 2011 to May 22, 2012. The show's fourth season premiered on September 13, 2012. Fifth and sixth seasons of Glee were commissioned on April 19, 2013.[1] Glee features on-screen performance-based musical numbers that are selected by Murphy, who aims to maintain a balance between show tunes and chart hits, and produced by Adam Anders and Peter Åström. Songs covered in the show are released through the iTunes Store during the week of broadcast, and a series of Glee albums have been released by Columbia Records. The music of Glee has been a commercial success, with over thirty-six million digital single sales and eleven million al bum sales worldwide through October 2011. The series' merchandise also includes DVD and Blu-ray releases, a young adult book series, an iPad app lication, and three karaoke games for the Wii. There were live concert tours by the show's cast after the first and second seasons completed shooting. Murphy and Fox produced a concert film, Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, featuring performance and backstage footage from the 2011 Glee Live! In Concert! tour. The film was directed by Kevin Tancharoen, and began its two-week limited release in the United States on August 12, 2011. Main Characters (Season 1-4) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (Season 1 - Present) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (Season 1 - Present) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (Season 1 - Present) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (Season 1 - Present) *Heather Morris as Brittany S Pierce (Season 1 - 4) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (Season 1 - 4) *Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman (Season 1 - 4) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (Season 2 - Present) *Kevin Mchale asArtie Abrams (Season 1 - Present) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (Season 1 - Present) *Harry Shum Jr as Mike Chang (Season 1 - 4) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (Season 1 - 4) *Matthew Morrison as WIll Schuester (Season 1 - Present) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (Season 1 - Present) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (Season 2 - Present) *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams (Season 3 - Present) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (Season 4) *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (Season 4) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (Season 4) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (Season 4) Guest Characters *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (Seasons 3 - 4) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (Seasons 3 - 4) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (Seasons 3 - 4) *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston (Season 4) *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Adam Crawford (Season 4) *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July (Season 4) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (Seasons 3 - 4) *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran (Seasons 1 - Present) Content Taken From *Glee Wiki *Wikipedia